vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan VHS 2002 (Version 2)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *Monsters Inc. *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *American Legends Join Us After the Movie * Be Sure to Join Us Right after the Movie for "You Can Fly: The Making of Disney's Masterpiece Peter Pan" Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Digitally Mastered - THX Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logo and Credits *An Hanna-Barbera Enterprise Production *Walt Disney presents *"Peter Pan" *An Adaptation of the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie *Technicolor® *Walt Disney Productions is grateful of the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street, London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. *With the Talents of: Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Frank Welker, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, Candy Candido, Tom Conway, Roland Dupree, Don Barclay, Lucille Bliss, June Foray, Margaret Kerry, Tony Butala, Robert Ellis, Connie Hilton, Johnny McGovern, Jeffrey Silver, Stuffy Singer, Carol Coombs, Karen Kester, Norma Jean Nilsson, Anne Whitfield, James MacDonald, Mel Blanc, Pinto Colvig, Jack Mercer *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit, Eliose Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Live Action Model: Don Barclay - Smee, Kathryn Beaumont - Wendy, Henry Brandon, Hans Conrad - Captain Hook, Paul Collins - John Darling, Frank Welker - Mr. Darling, Bobby Driscoll, Roland Durpee - Peter Pan, June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry - Mermaid, Margaret Kerry - Tinker Bell, Tommy Luske - Michael Darling *Voice Dubbingz: Jean-Henri Chambois - Captain Hook *©Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16065 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound Recording *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace *Lyrics: Spanish Version: Edmundo Santos *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Musicians: Milt Holland - Percussionsit, Ethmer Roten - Flute *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Chorus Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Story and Styling: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, T. Hee, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Xavier Atencio, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Xavier Atencio, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Saul Bass, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Alan Maley, Art Landy, Frank Armitage *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks, Jack Campbell, John Freeman, Alex Ignatiev, George Kreisl, Clarke Mallery, Charles A. Nichols, Hal Sutherland, Julius Svendsen, David Swift, Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Dale Oliver, Walt Stanchfield, Grace Stanzell *Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson *Inker: Charlene Miller *Painter: Phyllis Craig *Ink and Paint: Eve Fletcher, Carmen Sanderson *Produced by: Fred Quimby, Walt Disney *Directors: Haimlton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Jack Kinney End Titles * The End - A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * "You Can Fly! The Making of Peter Pan" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Home Video - in assciation with; TV IS OK Productions * Producer: Harry Arends * Co-Producers: Jeff Kurtti, Michael Pellerin * Editors: Susan K. Lee, Eric Sanford, Robert P. Schneider * Executive Producer: Phil Savenick * Writer: Jeff Kurtti * Production Manager: Susan K. Lee * Associate Producer: Eric Sanford * Production Coordinator: Kyle D. Brown * Narrator: Corey Burton * Thanks to the Follow for Sharing Their Memories and Insights: Marc Davis, Kathryn Beaumont-Levine, Margaret Kerry-Wilcox, Leonard Malin, Frank Thomas * Special Thanks to: Eric Garcia, Howard Green, Rick Hunt, Ollie Johnstoin, Mark Kausler, Ward Kimball, Bill Komar, peggy Ann Majoy, Scott MacQueen, Robyn Miller, Les Perkins, Vivian Procopio, Eleanor Richman, Dave Smith, Lella Smith, Ed Squair, Robert Tieman, Randy Thorton * Archival Photographs and Porgrams Courtesy of: The National Trust for Scotland and Carol Publishing Group * Executive in Charge of Production; Stan Deneroff * This program is the result of the talents of many creative people at Walt Disney Studios. * The constributions of the Aniamtion Staff, Walt Disney Archives and Walt Disney Animation Research Library are particularly appreciated. * ©1997 Disney Enterprises. - All Rights Reserved. Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:THX